In typical olefin plants, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,223,895, there is a front-end demethanizer for the removal of methane and hydrogen followed by a deethanizer for the removal of ethane, ethylene and C2 acetylene. The bottoms from this deethanizer tower consist of a mixture of compounds ranging in carbon number from C3 to C6. This mixture may be separated into different carbon numbers, typically by fractionation.
The C3 cut, primarily propylene, is removed as product and is ultimately used for the production of polypropylene or for chemical synthesis such as propylene oxide, cumene, or acrylonitrile. The methyl acetylene and propadiene (MAPD) impurities must be removed either by fractionation or hydrogenation. Hydrogenation is preferred since some of these highly unsaturated C3 compounds end up as propylene thereby increasing the yield.
The C4 cut, consisting of C4 acetylenes, butadiene, iso- and normal butenes, and iso- and normal butane can be processed in many ways. A typical steam cracker C4 cut contains the following components in weight %:
TABLE 1Typical C4 cut components and weight percentages.C4 AcetylenesTraceButadiene33%1-butene15%2-butene 9%Isobutylene30%Iso- and Normal Butanes13%The components in a refinery or FCC based C4 cut are similar, with the exception that the percentage of paraffins are considerably greater.
Typically, the butadiene and C4 acetylenes are removed first. This can be accomplished by either hydrogenation or extraction. The product from butadiene and C4 acetylene removal is designated Raffinate I. If extraction is employed, the remaining 1-butene and 2-butene remain essentially in the same ratio as that of the initial feedstock. If hydrogenation is employed, the initial product from butadiene hydrogenation is 1-butene. Subsequently, hydroisomerization occurs within the same reaction system changing the 1-butene to 2-butene. The extent of this reaction depends upon catalyst and reaction conditions within the hydrogenation system. However, it is common practice to limit the extent of hydroisomerization in order to avoid “over hydrogenation” and the production of butanes from butenes. This would represent a loss of butene feedstock for downstream operations. The butenes remaining in the mixture consist of normal olefins (1-butene, 2-butene) and iso-olefins (isobutylene). The balance of the mixture consists of both iso- and normal-butanes from the original feed plus what was produced in the hydrogenation steps and any small quantity of unconverted or unrecovered butadiene.
A Raffinate I stream can be further processed in many ways. A Raffinate II stream is by definition a stream following isobutylene removal. Isobutylene can be removed in a number of ways. It can be removed via fractionation. In fractionation isobutane will be removed along with the isobutylene. In addition, some fraction of the 1-butene will be lost as well. The resultant Raffinate II will contain primarily normal olefins and paraffins and minimal isoolefins and isoparaffins. Isobutylene can also be removed via reaction. Reactions include: reaction with methanol to form MTBE, reaction with water to form tertiary butyl alcohol, or reaction with itself to form a C8 gasoline component. In all reaction cases, the paraffins are not removed, and thus the mixture will contain both normal and isoparaffins. The paraffin content and composition of the Raffinate II impacts downstream processing options.
The butenes have many uses. One such use is for the production of propylene via metathesis. Another is for the production of ethylene and hexene via metathesis. Conventional metathesis involves the reaction of normal butenes (both 1-butene and 2-butene) with ethylene (principally the reaction of 2-butene with ethylene to form propylene). These reactions occur in the presence of a group VIA or VITA metal oxide catalyst, either supported or unsupported. The paraffin components of the reaction feed are essentially inert and do not react, and are typically removed from the process via a purge stream in the separation system that follows the metathesis reactor. Typical catalysts for metathesis are tungsten oxide supported on silica or rhenium oxide supported on alumina. Examples of catalysts suitable for the metathesis of olefins are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,683,019, for example. Isobutylene (isobutene) may be removed from the feedstock prior to the metathesis reaction step. The reaction of isobutylene with ethylene is non-productive and reaction with itself and/or other C4's is limited in the presence of excess ethylene. Non-productive reactions essentially occupy catalyst sites but produce no product. If allowed to remain in the feed to the metathesis unit, the concentration of this non-reactive species would build up creating capacity limitations. The reaction of 1-butene with ethylene is also non-productive. However, it is common to employ a double bond isomerization catalyst within the metathesis reactor to shift 1-butene to 2-butene and allow for continued reaction. Typical double bond isomerization catalysts include basic metal oxides (Group HA), either supported or unsupported. Magnesium oxide and calcium oxide are examples of such double bond isomerization catalysts that may be physically admixed with the metathesis catalyst. No equivalent co-catalyst exists for the skeletal isomerization of isobutylene to normal butene. In the case of a conventional metathesis system employing both a metathesis catalyst and a co-mixed double bond isomerization catalyst, the butadiene must be removed to a level of less than 500 ppm to avoid rapid fouling of the double bond isomerization catalyst. The metathesis catalyst itself can tolerate butadiene levels up to 10,000 ppm.
In some cases, an isobutylene removal step is employed prior to metathesis. Options include reacting it with methanol to produce methyl tertiary butyl ether (MTBE) or separating the isobutylene from the butenes by fractionation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,482 discloses the removal of isobutylene from the C4 mixture prior to metathesis. This scheme is further reflected in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,075,173 and 5,898,091. U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,009 discloses a process for the production of propylene and hexene from a limited ethylene fraction. For molar ratios of ethylene to butenes (expressed as n-butenes) from 0.05 to 0.60, the inventors utilize a Raffinate II stream as the C4 feedstock.
The typical metathesis process takes the Raffinate I feedstock and removes the majority of the isobutylene via fractionation, as described above to form a Raffinate II. In this step, the isobutene is removed as well plus some quantities of normal butenes, dependent upon the fractionation conditions. The Raffinate II is then admixed with ethylene, passed through guard beds to remove poisons, vaporized and preheated and fed to the metathesis reactors. The operating conditions are typically 300° C. and 20 to 30 bar pressure. The reactor effluent following heat recovery is then separated in a fractionation system. First the ethylene is recovered overhead in a first tower and recycled to the reactor system. The tower bottoms are then sent to a second tower where the propylene is recovered overhead. A side draw is taken containing the majority of the unconverted C4 components and recycled to the reactor. The tower bottoms containing the C5 and heavier products plus C4 olefins and paraffins are sent to purge. The purge rate is typically fixed to contain sufficient C4 paraffins to avoid their buildup in the reactor recycle stream. In some cases, a third tower is employed on the tower bottoms stream to separate the C4 components overhead and the C5 and heavier components as a bottoms stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,271,430 discloses a two-step process for the production of propylene. The first step consists of reacting 1-butene and 2-butene in a raffinate II stream in an auto-metathesis reaction to form propylene and 2-pentene. The products are then separated in the second step. The third step reacts specifically the 2-pentene with ethylene to form propylene and 1-butene. This process utilizes the isobutylene free raffinate II stream. The pentenes recycled and reacted with ethylene are normal pentenes (2-pentene).
Isobutylene removal from the C4 stream can also be accomplished by employing a combined catalytic distillation hydroisomerization deisobutyleneizer system to both remove the isobutylene and recover n-butenes at high efficiency by isomerizing the 1-butene to 2-butene with known isomerization catalysts and thus increasing the volatility difference. This technology combines conventional fractionation for isobutylene removal with hydroisomerization within a catalytic distillation tower. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,780 to Arganbright, 2-butene is hydroisomerized to 1-butene as the fractionation occurs. This allows greater than equilibrium amounts of 1-butene to be formed as the mixture is separated. Similarly, 1-butene can be hydroisomerized to 2-butene in a catalytic distillation tower. In separating a C4 stream containing isobutylene, 1-butene, and 2-butene (plus paraffins), it is difficult to separate isobutylene from 1-butene since their boiling points are very close. By employing simultaneous hydroisomerization of the 1-butene to 2-butene with fractionation of isobutylene, isobutylene can be separated from the normal butenes at high efficiency.
The metathesis reaction described above is equimolar, i.e., one mole of ethylene reacts with 1 mole of 2-butene to produce 2 moles of propylene. However, commercially, in many cases, the quantity of ethylene available is limited with respect to the quantity of butenes available. In addition, the ethylene is an expensive feedstock and it is desired to limit the quantities of ethylene used. As the ratio of ethylene to butenes is decreased, there is a greater tendency for the butenes to react with themselves which reduces the overall selectivity to propylene.
The metathesis catalysts and the double bond isomerization catalysts are quite sensitive to poisons. Poisons include water, CO2, oxygenates (such as MTBE), sulfur compounds, nitrogen compounds, and heavy metals. It is common practice to employ guard beds upstream of the metathesis reaction system to insure the removal of these poisons. It does not matter if these guard beds are directly before the metathesis reaction system or further upstream as long as the poisons are removed and no new poisons are subsequently introduced.
Metathesis reactions are very sensitive to the location of the olefin double bond and the stereo-structure of the individual molecules. During the reaction, the double bond on each pair of olefins adsorb on the surface and exchange double bond positions with the carbon groups on either sides of the double bonds. Metathesis reactions can be classified as productive, half productive or non-productive. As described above, non-productive reactions result in essentially no reaction taking place. When the double bonds shift with metathesis reaction, the new molecules are the same as the originally adsorbed molecules thus no productive reaction occurs. This is typical for reactions between symmetric olefins or reactions between ethylene and alpha olefins. If fully productive reactions occur, new products are generated no matter which orientation the molecules occupy the sites. The reaction between ethylene and 2-butene to form two propylene molecules is a fully productive reaction. Half productive reactions are sterically inhibited. If the pair of olefins adsorb in one orientation (typically the cis position with respect to the attached R groups), when the double bonds shift, new products are formed. Alternately if they adsorb in a different steric configuration (the trans position), when the bonds shift, the identical olefins are formed and thus no new products are formed. The various metathesis reactions proceed at different rates (a fully productive reaction is usually faster than a half productive reaction). Table 2 summarizes the reactions between ethylene and various butenes and the reactions between the butenes themselves.
The reactions listed in Table 2 represent the base reaction with ethylene (reaction 1, 4 and 5) as well as the reactions between the various C4 olefins. It is especially important to make a distinction between the selectivity to propylene from total C4 olefins (including isobutylene) and the selectivity to propylene from the normal C4 olefins involved in the reaction. The reaction of isobutylene with 2-butene (reaction 6) produces propylene and a branched C5 molecule. For this reaction, propylene is produced at 50 molar % selectivity from total C4's (similar to reaction 2) but at a 100 molar % selectivity from the normal C4 (2-butene). For the purposes of definitions, conventional metathesis is defined as the reaction of the C4 olefin stream with ethylene. However, the C4 stream can also react in the absence of ethylene as a feedstock. This reaction is called auto or self metathesis. In this case, reactions 2, 3, 6, and 7 are the only possible reactions and will occur at rates dependent upon the feedstock composition.
TABLE 2Molar %Molar %SelectivitySelectivity(C3H6 from(C3H6 fromNo.ReactionTypeRatetotal C4s)n-C4s)12-butene + ethylene →FullyFast1001002 propyleneProductive(Conventional Metathesis)21-butene + 2-butene →FullyFast5050Propylene + 2-penteneProductive31-butene + 1-butene →HalfSlow00Ethylene + 3-hexeneProductive4Isobutylene + Ethylene →Non-No——No reactionproductiveReaction51-butene + ethylene →Non-No——No reactionproductiveReaction6Isobutylene + 2-butene →FullyFast50100Propylene + 2-methyl 2-buteneProductive7Isobutylene + 1-butene →HalfSlow00ethylene + 2-methyl 2 penteneproductive
In conventional metathesis, the focus is to maximize reaction 1 to produce propylene. This will maximize the selectivity to propylene. As such, excess ethylene is used to reduce the extent of the reactions of butenes with themselves (reactions 2, 3, 6, and 7). The theoretical ratio is 1/1 molar or 0.5 weight ratio of ethylene to n-butenes but it is common in conventional metathesis to employ significantly greater ratios, typically, 1.3 or larger molar ratio to minimize reactions 2, 3, 6 and 7. Under conditions of excess ethylene, and due to the fact that both isobutylene and 1-butene do not react with ethylene (see reactions 4 and 5), two process sequences are employed. First, the isobutylene is removed prior to metathesis. If isobutylene is not removed, it will build up as the n-butenes are recycled to achieve high yield. Second, 1-butene is isomerized to 2-butene by including a double bond isomerization catalyst such as magnesium oxide admixed with the metathesis catalyst. Note that this catalyst will not cause skeletal isomerization (isobutylene to normal butylenes) but only shift the double bond from the 1 position to the 2 position for the normal butenes. Thus by operating with excess ethylene, eliminating isobutylene from the metathesis feed prior to reaction, and employing a double bond isomerization catalyst, reaction 1 is maximized. Note, however, that by removing the isobutylene, potential production of propylene or other products is lost.
When there is limited or no fresh ethylene (or excess butylenes for the ethylene available), there are currently two options available for propylene production. In these cases, the first option will first remove the isobutylene and then process the normal butenes with whatever ethylene is available. The entire n-butenes-only mixture is subjected to metathesis with the available ethylene. Ultimately, if there is no fresh ethylene available, the C4's react with themselves (auto metathesis). Under low ethylene conditions, reactions 2, 3, 6 and 7 will occur, all leading to a lower propylene selectivity (50% or lower versus 100% for reaction 1). The lower selectivity results in lower propylene production. Note that reactions 6 and 7 will be minimized as a result of the removal of isobutylene (to low levels but not necessarily zero). Alternatively, the molar flows of ethylene and butenes can be matched by limiting the flow of butenes to produce conditions where there is a high selectivity of the normal butenes to propylene via reaction 1. By limiting the flow of n-butenes to match ethylene, the production of propylene is limited by the reduced butenes flow.
Pentenes and some hexenes are formed to some extent in the conventional metathesis case with low ethylene via reactions 2 and 3. The volume of these components will depend upon the ethylene/n-butenes ratio with a lower ratio producing more C5 and C6 components. In the conventional prior art case where isobutylene is removed before any metathesis, these C5 and C6 olefins are normal olefins since no skeletal isomerization occurs. It is possible to recycle these olefins back to the metathesis step where, for example, the reaction with ethylene and 2-pentene will occur yielding propylene and 1-butene. The 1-butene is recovered and recycled. Note however, with limited ethylene, reaction 1 can occur only to the limit of the ethylene availability. Ultimately these non-selective byproducts, pentenes and hexenes, must be purged from the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,777,582 discloses a process for the auto-metathesis of olefins to produce propylene and hexene. Therein, auto-metathesis of a mixed normal butenes feed in the presence of a metathesis catalyst operates without any ethylene in the feed mix to the metathesis reactor. Some fraction of the 2-butene feed may be isomerized to 1-butene and the 1-butene formed plus the 1-butene in the feed react rapidly with the 2-butene to form propylene and 2-pentene. The feed to the reactor also includes the recycle of the 2-pentene formed in the reactor with unreacted butenes to simultaneously form additional propylene and hexene. The 3-hexene formed in the reaction may be isomerized to 1-hexene.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,396, ethylene and hexene-1 are produced from butene-1 by metathesis of butene-1 and isomerization of the hexene-3 produced therein to hexene-1. The initial starting material is a mixed butene stream wherein butene-1 is isomerized to butene-2 with isobutylene being separated therefrom, followed by isomerization of butene-2 to butene-1, with the butene-1 being the feed to the metathesis.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,214,841, the C4 cut from a hydrocarbon cracking process is first subjected to auto-metathesis prior to any isobutylene removal and without any ethylene addition, favoring the reactions which produce propylene and pentenes. The ethylene and propylene produced are then removed leaving a stream of the C4s and heavier components. The C5 and heavier components are then removed leaving a mixture of 1-butene, 2-butene, isobutylene, and iso- and normal butanes. The isobutylene is next removed preferably by a catalytic distillation hydroisomerization de-isobutyleneizer. The isobutylene-free C4 stream is then mixed with the product ethylene removed from the auto-metathesis product together with any fresh external ethylene needed and subjected to conventional metathesis producing additional propylene.
Processes to produce propylene using low or no ethylene are of interest due to the limited commercial availability of ethylene, especially with respect to the quantity of butenes commercially available. Also, ethylene is an expensive feedstock and limiting the quantities of ethylene used may result in significant cost savings. However, as the ratio of ethylene to butenes is decreased, there is a greater tendency for the butenes to react with themselves, which reduces the overall selectivity to propylene.